theseblainefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a character in [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_(TV_series) Glee]. He is currently a junior at William McKinley High School. He is the former lead member of the Dalton Academy Warblers (where he transferred to due to heavy bullying), who later transferred to William McKinley High School in Season Three. Blaine is openly gay. Blaine is portrayed by Darren Criss. ''Season Three In Season 3 Darren Criss (who plays Blaine Anderson) was upgraded to a series regular. His role in season 3 begins in The PPP. In The First time, Blaine pays a visit to Dalton Academy later in the episode, with the intention to invite the Warblers to see McKinley's production of West Side Story. He happens to walk in on the Warblers performing ''Uptown Girl, and meets a new Warbler named Sebastian Smythe who takes an immediate liking to Blaine. After Sebastian flirts with Blaine during a performance of Uptown Girl, he is convinced to have coffee with Sebastian shortly afterward, where he compliments Blaine, calling him "sex on a stick and sings like a dream" and "a legend at Dalton". Blaine seems flattered, but unsure about Sebastian's real intentions. They have a conversation intercut with Rachel and Santana performing A Boy Like That. Sebastian asks why Blaine transferred from Dalton and Blaine says that he misses it everyday, but McKinley is where his heart is. Sebastian eventually has to leave for lacrosse practice, but tells Blaine that they should meet again. Blaine gets coffee with Sebastian after school, shocked at how "out there" cause Sebastian is asking for a shot of Courvoisier in his coffee and having lived in Paris. Sebastian tells Blaine that his bashful schoolboy act is super hot, and Blaine becomes aware and uncomfortable with Sebastian's intentions. Hoping that Sebastian will get the hint, he then tells Sebastian that he has a boyfriend, and Sebastian says "he doesn't need to know". Blaine then talks about how much he cares for Kurt, "I just never want to mess my thing up with him, in any way. He's really great.", when Kurt himself arrives, asking who they're talking about. Blaine, relieved, introduces Kurt to Sebastian who sits down next to Blaine, holding onto his arm very tightly. Sebastian invites them both out to Scandals, the gay bar in West Lima, and Blaine refuses, saying it's just not their thing. Kurt, however, seeing the power play, accepts, claiming they have "a lot of firsts to start crossing off their list". When Kurt and Blaine arrive at Scandals with their fake ID's in hand, Sebastian buys Blaine a beer but an alcohol free Shirley Temple to Kurt, stating that he knows he's always the designated driver. A little while later a drunk Blaine is seen dancing with Sebastian. In Michael, Blaine is later seen at The Lima Bean with Artie, Rachel, Santana and Kurt, where he asks them what their favorite Michael Jackson memories are. After a heated discussion about Michael's impact on them as kids, Sebastian comes out of nowhere to tell them he changed the Warblers setlist and that they are doing Michael. When asked how he knew of New Directions plans for Regionals, Sebastian reveals that Blaine told him. Artie, Santana and Rachel give him disgusted and shocked looks while Kurt scolds at him. In the choir room, New Directions arrives in Glee Club and are angry about how the Warblers stole their idea. Blaine states that New Directions were able to win Sectionals even though their setlist was stolen the day of competition, and that if they were able to pull it off then, they can pull it off now. Puck then blames everything on Blaine, saying "Once a Warbler, ALWAYS a Warbler" and calling him the "modern-day Eggs Benedict". Mr. Schue then reveals the week's lesson: "What Would Michael Jackson Do?" Finn and Artie say their own ideas, but Blaine suggests that Michael would take it to the streets. His words lead to the next number of the episode, [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bad Bad]. New Directions confronts the Dalton Academy Warblers in a parking garage, and they have a sing-off, which ends horribly. At the end of the sing-off number, Sebastian throws a slushie at Kurt, but before he can hit Kurt, Blaine pushes him out of the way and takes the slushie to the face. He falls on the floor, groaning and yelling in pain, while the New Directions quickly help him and look shockingly at the Warblers, who make a quick escape. Upon arriving in the choir room the next day, Kurt looks very upset about what happened. Blaine is absent due to his injuries (his right cornea was deeply scratched in the incident) and Kurt says the doctor has checked up on Blaine's eye and he will need surgery. New Directions already know that the slushie thrown at Blaine was not normal.  In the episode On My Way, it is clear that Blaine's feelings towards Sebastian have changed. Even when Kurt mentions Sebastian in the auditorium, Blaine gets angry. He tells Kurt he thinks he has a good song forhttp://images.wikia.com/glee/images/c/ca/Cough_syrup.pngRegionals. He performs [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Cough_Syrup Cough Syrup]. Later, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine go to confront Sebastian at the Lima Bean. Sebastian states he has changed following the Karofsky news, Blaine starts forgiving him and at Regionals is seen clapping and cheering for the Warblers. He participates with New Directions in [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Fly/I_Believe_I_Can_Fly Fly/I Believe I Can Fly] and is seen singing backup with the boys in [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Here%27s_To_Us Here's To Us]. When the results of Regionals 2012 are announced as New Directions claiming their victory, Blaine goes to shake Sebastian's hand and they seem as if they are on good terms. As for the future and Season 4, Blaine will return, having his senior year. 'Personality' Blaine is a talented, dapper, charming young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. According to Kurt in the Glee movie, Blaine "loves the mic", and certainly the series supports this as Blaine is repeatedly shown to have a great love for performing (including auditioning for Six Flags and King`s Island outside of Glee club). Blaine has also been shown to have an occasional temper, which he usually hides under a gentlemanly front until something he finds wrong or cruel pushes him over the edge (ex. Karofsky in Night of Neglect, Sam in Hold on to Sixteen 'RelationShips' Sebastian Smythe For more see:'' Blaine-Sebastian Relationship '' Blaine and Sebastian meet in The First Time, when Blaine comes to Dalton Academy to invite the Warblers toWest Side Story. Sebastian tries to talk Blaine into dating him, but Blaine says he doesn't want to mess up what he has with his boyfriend (Kurt) and seems uncomfortable by Sebastian's advances. Blaine states later in the episode to Kurt that Sebastian means nothing to him. In Hold on to Sixteen Sebastian crashes Kurt and Blaine's date at the Lima Bean and begins flirting with Blaine in front of Kurt, asking him why he hasn't been online lately. Blaine excuses himself from the table to get another coffee, which gives Kurt and Sebastian time to say exactly what they think of each other. Sebastian tells Kurt that Blaine is too good for him. When Blaine returns to the table, Sebastian says they were discussing future plans to go drinking again, then leaves, telling Kurt to "take care of that Warbler". Later, while New Directions performs at Sectionals, Sebastian is seen cheering on Blaine in the audience. Kurt doesn't look too thrilled about that. In Michael, there is a lot of conflict with Sebastian and Blaine. At The Lima Bean while Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Artie are discussing about doing Michael at Regionals, Sebastian pops out of thin air and tells them that they can't. He revealed that he changed the setlist after hearing New Directions was doing Michael. When asked who told him, he told everyone that Blaine mentioned it to him while they were talking over the phone which Kurt never knew about. Blaine doesn't deny it and admits he did say something. At the end of the sing-off in the parking lot with the number [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bad Bad], Sebastian throws a slushie that hits Blaine in the eye. Blaine falls on the floor, groaning in pain while the Warblers quickly escape. When Santana and Sebastian have the sing-off with the song''Smooth Criminal'', it is then revealed that the slushie Sebastian threw was meant for Kurt and it had Rock Salt in it which scratched Blaine's right cornea, leaving him in need of surgery. In On My Way, Sebastian attempts to apologize to Blaine, but Blaine rejects the apology until he realizes that Sebastian has had a change of heart. Blaine appears to have forgiven Sebastian, because they shake hands after New Directions wins at Regionals. ''Friends'' The Warblers These are Blaine's first friends on the show, and he appears very happy with them and at Dalton. They get along well and several Warblers openly admire and hero worship Blaine. Though most aren't named, all of the ones who are named are openly friendly with Blaine: Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff , and Trent. Throughout the Second Season, Blaine is shown as being essentially the face of the Warblers: their lead soloist and leader (even though the Council in fact runs the group). He was reluctant to leave them behind but transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt. The first appearance of the Warblers in Season 3 (The First Time) during a performance of "Uptown Girl" also introduces Blaine to Sebastian Smythe, the newest Warbler who openly desires Blaine and tries to break him and Kurt up. After Sebastian is rebuffed repeatedly by Blaine, he seems to use his influence in the Warblers to turn them against Blaine, Kurt, and New Directions, as he has no trouble convincing them to steal the idea to use Michael Jackson songs for Regionals during Michael, and even after he slushies Blaine, only a handful of them appear concerned for their (possibly former) friend. Sebastian becomes even more openly hostile after the New Directions (lead by Kurt) convince the Warblers they were wrong to follow Sebastian, and appear to want to reconcile with their New Directions friends. No real mention is made regarding whether Blaine reconciled with his Warbler friends, but judging by his continued anger at Sebastian in On My Way, it can be assumed that even if he has, he definitely considered any friendship with Sebastian to be well over, and even considered him an enemy. When Sebastian seems to have a change of heart after Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt, Blaine seems to reluctantly agree to more amiable interactions, though it isn't clear if he considers Sebastian (or any of the Warblers) his friends anymore.